Fiction In Pictures
by Chirugal
Summary: Contains the text transcripts of my Gibbs/Abby picfics, as well as links to where they're posted with pics. Definitely not to be taken seriously!
1. I ThoughtYouWereGonnaGiveMeSomethingHard

**Title**: I Thought You Were Gonna Give Me Something Hard  
**Rating**: T  
**Spoilers**: Season 7's _Child's Play_  
**Summary**: Gibbs and Abby are forced to deal with their sexual frustration over Thanksgiving... A pic!fic with screenshots from _Child's Play_.

* * *

**This is a pic!fic, which is a format that this site doesn't currently support. Without the pictures, this isn't going to be the best-written thing in the world, because the reaction shots are what make it. The fic with pictures can be found here (replace the stuff in brackets with the correct punctuation and paste into your browser): **_http [colon slash slash] hinkykinky [dot] livejournal[dot] com [slash] __40386 [dot] html#cutid1_

**Text content below**:

_For those who didn't see the episode, Gibbs tells Abby that he might not be going to Ducky's for Thanksgiving just after Abby says "I thought you were gonna give me something hard" regarding a job he's given her. The first line is Abby's canon reaction to this bombshell:_

**Abby**: Who's gonna carve the turkey? Who's gonna watch the game with me? Who's gonna eat too much pie?

**Gibbs**: If you're gonna touch me, I'm gonna touch you, Abbs. Only I'll be going a little lower...

**Abby**: Don't talk to me about sex when I'm thinking about Ducky!

**Gibbs**: _*pause* _You thinking about Ducky now?

**Abby**: You just mentioned his name, Gibbs. _Yeah_, I'm thinking about Ducky now.

**Gibbs**: Okay, I'll come back later. How about a cheek kiss?

**Abby**: That's your job.

**Gibbs**: Okay, okay, I'm going. I'll be back later to give you something hard, and you better not be thinking about Ducky then.

**Abby**: Yes, sir!

* * *

_Later_…

**Gibbs**: I'm back...

**Abby**: Gibbs! Don't make me jump like that! I was trying to make a frog out of jello and you ruined it! Let me throw it in the trash, and then we can continue this conversation.

**Gibbs**: Are you focused on sex yet?

**Abby**: Hmm, let me take a moment to think happy thoughts...

**Gibbs**: I was thinking about taking you up against the wall...

**Abby**: Ooh, that's a good thought... There. Officially focused on sex now, sir.

_Gibbs moves closer._

**Abby**: No, wait. McGee sent me a link to this robot-dance vid on YouTube, and now I have it stuck in my head.

**Gibbs**: What?!

**Abby**: I'm sorry, Gibbs... I don't know where it came from!

**Gibbs**: _*sigh*_

**Abby**: I said I was sorry, already! It's not you... you're still my silver-haired fox and I love you. It's just my stupid brain.

**Gibbs**: Okay, that's it. I'm calling DiNozzo to take the lead on the case for a while, and I'm going shopping for whipped cream and candles. Come round to my place later and bring sexy lingerie.

* * *

_Later still…_

**Gibbs**: _*answering phone whilst driving* _Yeah – Gibbs…

**Abby**: Hey, it's me. I got the robot dance out of my head. I was thinking we could try some phone sex.

**Gibbs**: I have the entire team listening in, Abby. And unless Ziva keeps looking out of the window, she's gonna notice if I get too turned on...

**Abby**: Oh. Okay.

**Gibbs**: I have a busy night ahead of me. We're gonna have to wait until after Thanksgiving.

**Abby**: But I want you now!

**Gibbs**: Now you know how I felt earlier. _*hangs up*_

* * *

_Even later, at Ducky's for Thanksgiving dinner…_

**Abby**: Where's Gibbs?

**Ducky**: I have no idea, my dear.

**Abby**: _*thinks*_ _But I need him to be here so we can have sex after dinner! Hmmm... if he doesn't show up, I guess I could go for Tony instead._

_*door slams*_

**Abby**: YES! _*Gibbs enters*_ Have some wine, Gibbs! _*thinks* Get nice and drunk just in case you're not in the mood yet…_

**Gibbs**: Thanks, Abbs… _*thinks*_ _Okay, let's see if I can do this subtly... Hand Ducky the bag, then oh-so-casually put your arm around Abby and kiss her cheek..._

**Ducky**: A toast!

**Gibbs**: Happy Thanksgiving. _*thinks*_ _Now eat fast, so I can go have sex with Abby._

**Abby**: Happy Thanksgiving! _*thinks*_ _Let's eat, I wanna go have sex with Gibbs! _Let's skip dessert, okay?

**Gibbs**: Sounds good…

_END._


	2. Wanna Take a Taste?

**Title**: Wanna Take a Taste?  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Spoilers**: Caps from season seven's _Faith_  
**Summary**: Abby offers Gibbs her gingerbread cookie. So to speak. XD

* * *

**This is a pic!fic, which is a format that this site doesn't currently support. Without the pictures, this isn't going to be the best-written thing in the world, because the reaction shots are what make it. The fic with pictures can be found here (replace the stuff in brackets with the correct punctuation and paste into your browser): **_http [colon slash slash] hinkykinky [dot] livejournal[dot] com [slash] 46980 [dot] html#cutid1_

**Text content below**:

**Abby**: _*swinging a metal rod like a baseball bat*_ So what d'you think, Gibbs? Wanna get past first base tonight?

**Gibbs**: Abbs, Ziva's standing right here.

**Abby**: _*dons skeleton oven gloves*_ Or… I can give you something that's too hot to handle…

**Gibbs**: _*raises eyebrow*_ Yeah?

**Abby**: _*pulls Abby-shaped gingerbread cookies from her makeshift oven of a tray balanced on two tripods, over a Bunsen burner*_ Wanna take a taste? ;)

**Gibbs**: _*takes a gingerbread Abby*_ I'll see if my dad wants to eat you.

**Abby**: What?! Don't take this the wrong way, I love your dad… I just don't _love_ your dad.

**Gibbs**: Kidding, Abbs. I'll eat you later.

**Ziva**: Please don't make me listen to this!

**Gibbs**: You thought I was serious?

**Abby**: Sometimes it's hard to tell.

_END._


	3. Mismatched Socks And Lecherous Minds

**Title**: Mismatched Socks and Lecherous Minds  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Spoilers**: Caps taken from a Gabby scene in season seven's _Flesh and Blood_  
**Summary**: Mismatched Monday really does it for Gibbs...

* * *

**This is a pic!fic, which is a format that this site doesn't currently support. Without the pictures, this isn't going to be the best-written thing in the world, because the reaction shots are what make it. The fic with pictures can be found here (replace the stuff in brackets with the correct punctuation and paste into your browser): **_http [colon slash slash] hinkykinky [dot] livejournal[dot] com [slash] 46537 [dot] html#cutid1_

**Text content below**:

**Gibbs**: Abbs?

**Abby**: What's up, Gibbs?

**Gibbs**: _*looking down at Abby, who is lying on the floor, partially under a car, with mismatched socks and shoes*_ What's with the socks?

**Abby**: I wore them to get you to check me out.

**Gibbs**: Oh, yeah?

**Abby**: Mmm-hmm…

**Gibbs**: _*looks down at Abby for a long, UST-filled pause*_

**Abby**: Missed a perfect opportunity for a lecherous comment there, Gibbs.

**Gibbs**: You want me to ask you if there's anything else you wanna do while you're down there? That's more DiNozzo's style, but trust me, my mind's firmly in the gutter.

**Abby**: _*cops a feel*_ Mmm, I can tell… _*Gibbs helps her to her feet*_ Oh my god, we should totally have sex!

**Gibbs**: Got a case to work right now, Abbs.

**Abby**: Awww… How about later?

**Gibbs**: If you wear the socks.

**Abby**: Of _course_ I will!

**Gibbs**: Okay, now can we focus on the case? _*thinking* God, I want her… focus, damnit!_

**Abby**: We could just have sex now if you want.

**Gibbs**: Wish we could, Abbs, but there are two people standing behind us right now.

**Abby**: Oh! Yeah, I guess. Okay, so the case…

**Gibbs**: _*gratuitously checks Abby out*_

**Abby**: _*shiver*_ Or… We could just go and have sex in the evidence garage. If you want.

**Gibbs**: _*calls a number on his cell phone* _DiNozzo, I'm gonna be busy for a while. Take the lead on the case.

**Abby**: _*squee!*_

_END._


	4. Jealous Stares and Wandering Eyes

**Title**: Jealous Stares and Wandering Eyes  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Spoilers**: Screencaps taken from the season seven episode _Flesh and Blood_  
**Summary**: Abby lets Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. take her out for a Caf-Pow!. Gibbs is not amused.

* * *

**This is a pic!fic, which is a format that this site doesn't currently support. Without the pictures, this isn't going to be the best-written thing in the world, because the reaction shots are what make it. The fic with pictures can be found here (replace the stuff in brackets with the correct punctuation and paste into your browser): **_http [colon slash slash] hinkykinky [dot] livejournal[dot] com [slash] 46806 [dot] html#cutid1_

**Text content below**:

_*Gibbs looks around to see Abby on the arm of Tony's father*_

**Abby**: _*thinks*_ _Busted!_ Gibbs, this isn't what it looks like! Though Tony's dad has been pretty complimentary, I guess. Jealous?

**Gibbs**: _*gives Abby the Gibbs-stare*_

**Abby**: What?! He was friendly, and you were busy... I didn't see the harm in letting him take me for a Caf-Pow! Even if he did keep trying to look up my skirt… Like father, like son, huh, Tony?

**Gibbs**: Abby, get him the hell out of here and go run those fingerprints!

**DiNozzo Sr**: _[to Tony]_ I'm so glad you're taking after me, son. All chicks, all the time. _[to Abby] _What do you say you give me your phone number in the elevator?

**Abby**: Let's grab your coat from the conference room and then I'll call you a cab.

**Gibbs**: Make it quick, Abbs…

**Abby**: You're so hot when you're jealous. ;)

**Gibbs**: I'll deal with _you_ when we get home… _*watches Abby steer Tony's dad toward the conference room* *mutters*_ If he tries anything with her, I'll kill him.

**McGee**: *_thinks* __Don't turn around to look at Abby's ass, don't turn around to look at Abby's ass, don't turn around to..._

_*McGee and Gibbs both turn to watch Abby's ass*_

**McGee**: _*thinks* I have no willpower... But I don't think Gibbs noticed. He was too busy checking Abby out._

**Gibbs**: Watch those wandering eyes, McGee, or what you'll get will be so much harsher than a headslap.

**McGee**: _*winces*_

_END_


End file.
